Sunrise
by SetOnFire
Summary: 2. Kapitel: Ginny und Draco begegnen sich nach einigen Wochen endlich wieder, wenn auch völlig unerwartet und unbeabsichtigt.
1. Deckblatt

**Sunrise **

SetOnFire

**Hauptfiguren:** Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**Kapitelanzahl:** 2, wip

**Author's Note:** Zu Beginn würde ich gerne anmerken, dass ich weiß, dass die Charaktere nicht ganz so geworden sind, wie man sie aus den Büchern kennt. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass ich sie nicht erfunden habe, sie deshalb nicht genau genug „kenne", außerdem reicht schlicht und ergreifend weder mein „Talent", noch meine Fantasie aus, um die Charaktere nach dem Buch zu schreiben.

**Disclaimer: **Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlagen inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Carlsen Verlag, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen- sind. Ich, die Autorin, verdiene weder Geld an dieser Geschichte, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Inhalt:**

**Kapitel 1** – Erinnerungen - Ginny erinnert sich. Hogwarts veranstaltete wie jedes Jahr einen Tanzabend. Sie forderte jemanden auf, von dem keiner erwartet hätte, dass er sich auf sie einlässt. 1.272 Wörter

**Kapitel 2** – Unerwartetes Wiedersehen – Ginny und Draco begegnen sich nach ein paar Wochen endlich wieder, wenn auch völlig unerwartet.


	2. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel Eins**

**Erinnerungen**

Die ganze Halle ist gefüllt mit lachenden und tanzenden Schülern, die alle keine Sorgen zu haben scheinen und sich einfach nur wohl fühlen. Doch nicht alle sind so glücklich. Nicht alle sind auf der Tanzfläche und lassen es sich gut gehen. Am Rand ganz für sich allein sitzt Ginny Weasley. All ihre Freunde vergnügen sich beim tanzen, doch sie will allein bleiben. Betrübt sieht sie den anderen dabei zu wie sie lachen, wie sie vor Freude quietschen, den Abend einfach nur genießen. Dabei schweifen ihre Gedanken ab, zum letzten Tanzabend, vor einem Jahr. Seit dem hat sich so viel verändert in ihrem Leben, nichts ist mehr wie es vorher war.

* * *

Vergangenes Jahr war sie ebenfalls unheimlich gespannt auf den Abend gewesen, hatte sich voll Vorfreude schön gemacht, und an diesem Abend sah sie auch unbestreitbar gut aus. Sämtliche Jungs drehten sich bewundernd nach ihr um, auch viele Mädchen warfen ihr neidische Blicke zu. Okay, vielleicht war das nicht nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie so umwerfend aussah. Vielleicht lag das auch einfach an ihrer Begleitung. Denn sie ging mit keinem geringerem als Harry Potter persönlich zum Ball. 

Doch kaum hatten sie die Halle betreten und sich einen Platz gesichert, fing Harry an sich mit seinen beiden Freunden Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, Ginnys Bruder, zu unterhalten. Enttäuscht bestellte sie sich etwas zu essen um sich erst einmal abzulenken, doch nach einiger Zeit wurde auch das langweilig und während sie die anderen Schüler beim Tanzen beobachtete, keimte in ihr der Wunsch ebenfalls zu tanzen. Doch mit wem? Mit Harry bestimmt nicht, er war zwar ein äußerst netter Kerl (wenn er sie denn mal beachtete), aber erstens war er einfach ein grauenvoller Tänzer und zweitens er war nicht loszueisen von seinen beiden Freunden. Da müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen, dass er sich von ihnen trennte.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Wie er gelangweilt bei seinen Freunden rumhing. Heute weiß sie nicht mehr welcher Teufel sie geritten hat als sie ihn fragte und wo sie überhaupt den Mut hernahm **ihn **anzusprechen. Und noch überraschender war allerdings die Tatsache, dass er einwilligte mit ihr zu tanzen. Einige der Umstehenden beobachteten mit Entsetzen wie sie langsam auf die Tanzfläche zu gingen. »Was hat Malfoy denn nun schon wieder ausgeheckt?« »Was macht Malfoy denn da mit Weasley?« »Malfoy und Weasley? Die hassen sich doch wie die Pest...«

Nun, sie hassten sich wie die Pest, das stimmt, aber dennoch, beide wollten tanzen und keiner ihrer Freunde schien dazu geeignet zu sein (nicht, dass keiner von beiden von anderen aufgefordert worden war, dennoch verspürten sie keine große Lust auch nur mit einem von diesen zu tanzen), ein weiterer Grund könnte sein, dass beide nun doch etwas angetrunken waren. Während des ersten Tanzes sprach keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort. Sie genossen es einfach sich zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen und beobachteten dabei den anderen, nahmen ihn besser in Augenschein. Keiner kannte den anderen wirklich. Und wirklich angesehen hatten sie sich auch noch nicht. Ginny musste zugeben, dass sie es bereute. Er sah wirklich gut aus, seine edle helle Haut harmonierte perfekt mit seinem schwarzen Umhang, seine eisgrauen Augen faszinierten und fesselten sie. Seine schlanke Figur trug nur dazu bei, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, erinnerte sie sie doch ein bisschen an Harry, doch an den wollte sie im Moment gar nicht denken.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

Auch er begutachtete sie. Sie war über die Jahre von dem hässlichen, kleinsten Spross der Weasleys zu einer jungen hübschen Frau herangewachsen. Und dazu konnte sie auch noch vorzüglich tanzen. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar in seinen Armen an. Er zog sie sachte etwas näher an sich heran.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Sie fühlte sich geborgen in seinen Armen, auch wenn er ihr größter Feind war, normalerweise. Entspannt lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie versanken in dieser kleinen Welt. Die Schüler um sie herum nahmen sie kaum noch wahr, es gab nur noch ihn und sie. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass das Lied zu Ende war. Sie tanzten einfach weiter während die Musiker zum nächsten Lied ansetzten. Doch nach einiger Zeit schob er sie sanft ein wenig von sich, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir kurz nach draußen gehen? Etwas frische Luft schnappen..." Noch benommen vom Tanzen antwortete sie ihm mit leiser Stimme: „Ja, warum nicht...."

Draußen war es um einiges kühler als in der überfüllten Halle. Langsam und schweigend spazierten sie zum See. Ihr fiel nichts intelligentes ein, worüber sie sprechen könnten. Sogar Draco sagte nichts.

Doch kaum waren sie am See angekommen, hörten sie schon ein Brüllen hinter sich: "Uah, Malfoy! Lass gefälligst die Finger von meiner Schwester." Wutentbrannt stürzte sich Ron auf Draco. „Hey, hey, hey, ich hab ihr doch gar nichts getan." „Das sehe ich aber anders. Lass sie einfach in Ruhe und scher dich zum Teufel, Malfoy. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach mit ihr zu tanzen? Hast du sie noch alle? Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihr lassen." „Hey, Ron komm zur Vernunft. Er hat mir wirklich nichts angetan. Außerdem habe ich ihn zum tanzen aufgefordert..." Doch weiter kam Ginny nicht, sofort schnitt ihr Ron außer sich, dass sie Draco auch noch verteidigte, das Wort ab: „Halt dich da raus, dass ist Männersache." Und ohne Vorwarnung boxte er Draco mitten ins Gesicht. Überrascht von dieser Attacke und der Kraft mit der sie ausgeführt wurde, torkelte Draco zurück und stolperte dabei über einen Stein, um sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden liegend mit blutender Nase wieder zu finden. Benommen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, während Ginny nun ebenfalls außer sich vor Wut, allerdings aus anderen Gründen als ihr Bruder, schrie: „Ron, du dämlicher Idiot. Sag mal, spinnst du?? Das ist mein Leben und ich kann verdammt noch mal tanzen mit wem ich will, ohne dass du dann gleich versuchst die jeweiligen Tanzpartner k.o. zu schlagen. Nur weil du ihn nicht magst ..." „Nein, nicht nur, weil ich ihn nicht mag. Keiner kann ihn leiden. Er benutzt dich nur. Er macht sich doch nur über dich lustig. Eigentlich kann er dich doch gar nicht leiden. Du weißt doch wie er sich immer über mich lustig macht, und nicht nur über mich, auch über dich und überhaupt unsere ganze Familie. Er spielt nur mit dir. Oder er hat irgendwas genommen und dich verwechselt mit irgendwem. Keine Ahnung. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du auf so etwas wie ihn hereinfällst ..." „Verdammt Ron, ich bin alt genug selbst zu wissen was ich tue und was nicht, was für mich richtig ist und was nicht. Lass mich doch mein Leben selbst leben. Und jetzt geh wieder zurück und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."


	3. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Kapitel Zwei **

**Unerwatetes Wiedersehen**

Doch Ron war nicht zugänglich für irgendeine Art von Argumenten. Als er merkte, dass Ginny nicht freiwillig mit ihm kommen würde, packte er sie kurz entschlossen an dem Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her, zurück zum Schloss. Zurückgelassen wurde ein immer noch etwas benommener Draco, aus dessen Nase immer noch etwas Blut tropfte.

* * *

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis sie sich wieder sahen. Allerdings war dieses Zusammentreffen weder zufälliger Natur, noch beabsichtig. 

Es geschah an einem Freitagabend in der Bücherei. Es war kurz vor neun Uhr, Ginny war gerade auf dem weg zu ihrer Tutorstunde. Sie musste ihr Wissen in Zaubertränke verbessern, sonst drohte ihr, dass sie durch die Versetzungstests durchfiel und das konnte sie sich auf keinen Fall leisten. Alle ihrer Familie hatten es vorher geschafft, sogar Ron, der zu der Zeit nun wirklich gänzlich andere Dinge im Kopf hatte, als für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Dumbledore war so freundlich sie in das Tutorprogramm aufzunehmen und nun war sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer ihr Lehrer sein würde, sie hoffte, dass es nicht Hermine wäre, denn, so sehr Ginny dieses Mädchen, nun viel mehr schon eine Frau, auch liebte und schätzte als Freundin, sie hatte erlebt, wie Hermine mit Ron und Harry umsprang, wenn es um Hausaufgaben oder Arbeiten ging und sie wollte sich nicht dem gleichen Druck ausgesetzt sehen. So kam es, dass Ginny an einem der hintersten Tische in der hintersten Ecke der verwinkelten Bücherei saß und wartete.

Wie immer war sie zu früh, wenn sie sich verabredete, deshalb nahm sie das Buch, dass sie zu der Zeit gerade las, heraus. Momentan war es „Les Miserables" von Victor Hugo. Es war eine einzige Zumutung, schon allein die Dicke des Buches, es besaß mehr als 1600 Seiten, aber Ginny Weasley konnte so etwas nicht abschrecken. Nein, es zog sie vielmehr in den Bann. Allerdings hatte sie gerade einmal das erste Kapitel des ersten Buches hinter sich gebracht, also noch eine Menge zu lesender Stoff vor sich.

Kurz vor fünf betrat Draco die Bibliothek, ohne Anhang, ohne Pansy, ohne Bodyguards, wirklich ganz allein und ging, nachdem er sich einmal gründlich umgesehen hatte, zielstrebig auf Ginnys Tisch zu. Er schien öfters sich in der Bibliothek aufzuhalten, kannte er sich doch sehr gut aus, Ginnys Platz war nicht für jedermann einsichtbar, nur wer die verwinkelten Ecken kannte wusste, dass dort überhaupt ein Tisch stand.

Vollkommen von ihrem Buch gefesselt, bemerkte Ginny nicht, wie sich eine Person ihrem Tisch näherte, davor stehen blieb und sie beobachtete. Beobachten trifft es nicht ganz, was er nun tat, er studierte sie vielmehr eingehend. Dass sie hübsch anzusehen war, musste er zugeben. Ihr Haar von einem Rot, nicht anders zu beschreiben als Rostrot, eine herrliche Farbe. Heute hatte sie die vordersten Strähnen genommen und hinten zusammengebunden, so dass sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht fielen. Dennoch hatten sich ein paar kleine widerspenstige Locken davon gestohlen, fielen ihr ins Gesicht, umrahmten es. Strähnen ihres Haares fielen ihr über die Schulter, an den Spitzen lockte es sich. Ihre Gesichtszüge von unglaublicher Feinheit, mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, ein Engel säße vor ihm. Er konnte wirklich nicht leugnen, dass sie hübsch war. Weshalb war ihm das zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen?

Er sah sie wohl fünf Minuten lang nur an, bis ihm dann endlich klar wurde, dass er sie anstarrte. Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, räusperte er sich. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und setzte sich, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt neben sie.

Erschrocken von diesem unerwarteten Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen, woraufhin sich, unbeabsichtigt, fast unbemerkt, ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, fast schien es als hätte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Doch dies schien nur so, denn kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, um sie zu begrüßen, brach auch schon ein Schwall Wörter aus ihr hervor: „Malfoy, was willst du denn hier? Sonst niemand da, dem du auf die Nerven gehen kannst mit deiner ignoranten Arroganz? Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht zum Spaß hier, ich erwarte jemanden. Würdest du wenigstens einmal menschlich sein und mich jetzt ihn Ruhe lassen und auf der Stelle verschwinden?"

Alles was Draco erwiderte, war ein „bedauerndes" Kopfschütteln. „Tztz, wer wird denn gleich so schnippisch werden. Da will man einmal human sein und einer einsamen Person Gesellschaft leisten und was geschieht? Sie schickt einen fort. Wen erwatest du denn?", erkundigte er sich, vorgebend keine Ahnung zu haben. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich angeht, auf wen ich warte. Wenn du glaubst, ich würde deiner Heuchlerei Glauben schenken, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Auch wenn es von vielen nicht bemerkt wird, ich bin weder dumm, noch naiv. Also, würdest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen?" „Hey, ist ja gut. Glaub mir, ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig hier. Dumbledore hat mich hierher geschickt. Ich solle jemandem zu tutoren in Zaubertränke. Nun, hier bin ich. Leider konnte ich mir nicht aussuchen, wem ich helfe, glaube mir, sonst wäre ich garantiert nicht dein Tutor."

Darauf erwiderte Ginny gar nichts. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, als hätte sie nicht wirklich verstehen können, verstehen wollen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie ihm nicht einmal richtig zugehört, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt, von etwas anderen Träumen. Dies geschah in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Sie träumte sich immer öfter in ihre eigene Welt, die so anders und doch so gleich der war, in der sie leben musste.

„Hey, Erde an Weasley. Bist du noch da? Können wir vielleicht jetzt anfangen? Ich habe nämlich nicht ewig Zeit." Wie aus einer Trance erwachend sah sie ihn an, schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihn frei von jeglichen anderen Gedanken zu machen und nickte „Ja, lass uns anfangen."

* * *

Der Rest des Abends verlief ohne irgendwelche nennenswerte Unterbrechungen, zwar fing sie zwischendurch immer wieder an zu träumen, aber er ließ ihr nie genug Zeit um völlig abzudriften, immer wieder fesselte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit neuen Ideen und Formeln. 

„Okay, das war's für heute.", erleichtert nicht noch mehr Fragen beantworten zu müssen beendete Draco die Sitzung. Auch Ginny war froh, sich nicht länger Gedanken um irgendwelche Zaubertränke machen zu müssen. Rasch raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schickte sich an aufzustehen. „Nächste Woche gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?", fragte da Draco. Überrascht sah sie ihn an: „Eigentlich dachte ich, es würde eine Sitzung reichen." „Wie bitte? Du hast noch einiges aufzuholen, wenn du die diesjährigen Abschlussprüfungen bestehen willst. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Lücken und Probleme mit einer Sitzung aufgearbeitet sind. Aber wenn du glaubst es reicht, bitte, mir soll's nur recht sein." „Nein, ich denke schon, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir uns noch einmal treffen würden. Nächste Woche also, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort."


End file.
